Show Me
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: Jealous of his boyfriend Shun, Yuto demands he prove how much he loves him... and there's only one way he wants him to do that. A Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Darkrebelshipping (smut) one-shot! Ok well this is like 95% smut and sin so apologies to anyone looking for an actual plot...


Show Me

"Don't lie to me, I've seen the way you look at him." Yuto stood, his fists clenched, staring up at a passive looking Shun.

The room was quiet, too quiet. Apart from the faint hum of the aircon, Shun's bedroom was uncomfortably still, the atmosphere awkward and tense. Yuto's words hung loosely in the air, echoing silently off the walls and settling in the space between the two boys.

Shun raised a hand defensively. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his signature scowl deepening.

Yuto was quick to retort, his voice stern. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Whenever he's there, it's as if I don't exist. I become fucking invisible to you."

"When who's there?"

"Who do you think?"

"…Yuya?"

"Yes, fucking Yuya."

"That isn't true." Shun's response was short and curt, leading Yuto to shake his head in disbelief.

"I said don't lie!" he exploded, stomping his foot as loudly as possible on the carpet below. He glared up at him defiantly, his burnished steel eyes aflame with anger and jealousy. "Today, at the mall, you couldn't take your eyes off him. Even when he left us at the café I could see you texting him as he walked away… do you want to fuck him, is that it?" He jabbed a finger at his chest accusingly.

"No!" Shun protested. "It's not like that at all."

"Then what is it? Am I not enough for you?" The corners of Yuto's eyes were now brimming with hot tears, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. "I know I'm broken and not easy to be around, but I've tried so hard to be the person you want me to be Shun, I really have."

Shun blinked slowly before looking off to the side, unsure on how to react to Yuto's outburst.

"See, this is your problem. You… you… you just don't fucking care anymore!" Overcome with rage, Yuto raised his tightly balled fist and swung, trying desperately to punch him in the face. His attempt, however, was far too weak and easily dodged by Shun. Instead, he fell limply into the older boy's arms.

Now clinging tightly to the lapel of Shun's trench coat, Yuto began to cry freely. "I've fucking loved you since day one," he sobbed, his voice getting lost in the thick fabric. "I tell you that almost every day. Why don't you tell me that anymore? Do you not love me?"

Shun placed a firm hand in Yuto's raven black hair. "Yuto, of course I love you."

Yuto's crying stopped. Blinking away his tears, he tilted his head back and gazed up at Shun. He stared into his medallion gold eyes, seeking the truth. Despite his outwardly passive demeanour, Shun's eyes revealed a raging storm of emotion. That was enough for Yuto. He knew that look.

"Then show it." He brought his hands up to Shun's collar and grabbed at it roughly, pulling him down until they were face-to-face.

Without warning, he crashed their lips together. Shun grunted in surprise as Yuto pressed his mouth hard into his, pecking at it over and over, his kisses desperate and fierce. He tried to respond, but Yuto was quick to pull away. He leaned in closer, his mouth finding its way towards his ear.

"I want you to show me how much you really love me…" Yuto's hot breath drifted over his lobe and down his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure arcing down his spine. "…how much I mean to you…" He dragged his lips teasingly over his jawline. "…and how much..." Shun's breath hitched as he felt Yuto's hand slide down his body and lightly grip at his crotch. "…you want me."

Upon hearing those final words, something inside of Shun snapped. It was as if something had awoken inside of him, something primal, almost animalistic. He pushed Yuto off him and forcefully grabbed hold of his arms. Pushing him hard against the wall, he pinned him there, his vice-like grip rendering Yuto's hands useless.

"Is this what you want?" he demanded, his voice low and gravelly.

Yuto nodded his head. "I want you to-"

Yuto's words trailed off into a strangled whimper as Shun leaned into him and pressed his knee up against his crotch. He tensed, the added pressure on his growing arousal wrenching the breath from his body and leaving him helpless.

Taking advantage of his vulnerability, Shun released his arms and grabbed at the top of his shirt, his long elegant fingers hooking around its collar. Stabilising Yuto with his knee and his spare hand, he yanked on it as hard as he could. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air as half of Yuto's shirt was ripped from his body, buttons flying off in all directions. Mangled and torn, what remained hung limply from his shoulder, exposing the inviting pale skin beneath.

Shun was on it in an instant. He began peppering the bare flesh of Yuto's neck with light and sensual kisses, his breath hot and heavy. Yuto threw his hands instinctively into Shun's hair, revelling in the soft touch of his lips.

Shun's kisses soon became much more drawn-out. He slowly worked his way up the crook of Yuto's neck and back down again, his teeth now scraping lightly at the skin. Yuto stifled a moan as Shun's teeth grazed a sensitive spot on his collarbone. Knowing his boyfriend's weakness all too well, he brushed his lips softly over the area before biting down hard. He tugged and sucked at the skin, looking to leave a mark. Yuto's breathing deepened and he let out a breathy moan, the intense mix of pain and pleasure going straight to his head.

"Shun!" he cried desperately, his fingers tugging sharply at his hair. Shun ignored it and continued with his assault, determined to give Yuto exactly what he wanted.

Reluctantly, he eventually pulled away to catch a breath. He smirked to himself as he caught sight of Yuto, his face and neck flushed a candy red, a huge unsightly bruise blossoming on his collar.

Yuto blinked back at him rapidly, his eyes glazed over with lust. His hands free, he fumbled with his belt and tried to pull his jeans down. Shun lunged forward and slapped his hands away.

"Don't you dare," he growled, leaning into him once again and pinning him to the wall. "I'm not finished with you yet." Tearing the final scraps of clothing from his shoulders, he snaked a hand around Yuto's side and let it settle on the small of his back.

Yuto squirmed as he felt Shun's fingers slide into his jeans. "Shun…" he whispered, his boyfriend's name escaping his lips in a breath of excitement.

His fingers beginning to tingle, Shun slowly skated them downwards past the thin fabric of his underwear. He slowly splayed his hand, spreading his long fingers over the smooth skin of Yuto's ass. Taking a moment to revel in its deep warmth, he gripped at it hard. It was soft but firm, the muscle toned and its curves well defined. Yuto whined in frustration as Shun deliberately flexed his fingers, all five digits curling neatly around its crease, the tips of his index and forefinger dangerously close to his entrance.

Not satisfied with his reaction, Shun pulled his knee back, releasing the pressure on Yuto's crotch. He immediately replaced it with his free hand, which drew a heavy moan from the younger boy. Feeling the bulge at the front of his pants, he began to lightly palm at it, his movements agonisingly slow. His jeans were tight, allowing him to rub the length of his trapped erection from tip to base, up and down.

Yuto cried out, the sensation of Shun's hands on his ass and groin almost too much to bear. "Shun… Shun please," he begged, his body melting under his boyfriend's touch. "Please… fuck me."

Shun grinned. He had Yuto right where he wanted him. Bringing his hand up to his cheek, he delicately pushed a few strands of amethyst hair from his eyes, tucking them behind his ear.

"First, you're going to apologise for what you said earlier." Shun's voice was sweet, but it was laced with suggestion.

"I'm sor-" Shun placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him. Yuto stared back at him, confused. Only when he heard the distinct clinking of Shun's belt being unbuckled did he understand.

He immediately dropped to his knees and set about helping him out of his pants. With the belt all but out of the way, he fumbled to hook his fingers under the waistband, his hands shaking a little. Eventually finding his grip, he pulled on it hurriedly, tugging Shun's pants all the way down to his ankles.

Casting his trench coat off, Shun tangled his hands in Yuto's hair. With a slight groan, he jerked his head towards his groin.

He had to stop himself from crying out as Yuto took to nuzzling at his half-hard cock, the thin fabric of his underwear doing little to dull the sensation. Yuto began to layer it with sensual kisses, his lips covering every inch of his length. Raising a hand, he pawed at the inside of his thigh as he worked, his fingers grazing over the sensitive skin there.

"Fuck…" Shun whispered, relishing the delicate movement of Yuto's hands and mouth. He soon felt those same hands slide up his thighs and come to rest on his hips, fingers clawing at his underwear. Taking a glance down, his eyes met Yuto's, his boyfriend staring up at him with great anticipation. He looked eager, almost hungry, for what was to come, but he stayed obediently still, as if he was awaiting Shun's consent.

Shun nodded back at him in approval. Almost immediately, Yuto grasped the waistband of his boxers and hauled them down. Shun inhaled sharply as his erection sprang free, the rush of cool air taking him by surprise.

Yuto's eyes widened at the sight. He inched closer and stopped. Admiring Shun's impressive length, he let it rest gently upon his cheek. It twitched on contact, bringing a seductive smile to his lips. He brought a hand up and curled his fingers around its base, grasping it firmly.

Shun felt a jolt of pleasure travel up his abdomen, the warmth of Yuto's hand closing around him causing a heat to pool in his stomach. He could feel Yuto's hot breath ghosting over his skin and catching on the tip, his delicate pink lips exuding a fiery, passionate heat. Shun screwed his eyes shut as Yuto began to tease him, his boyfriend beginning with a number of slow sensuous kisses along his length. Yuto was quick to change tactic however. Lolling his tongue out, he pressed it to the underside of Shun's cock. Smirking as he did so, Yuto gave it a painfully slow lick, from base to tip, drawing a deep moan from the older boy.

"N-No more teasing," Shun managed to stutter, trying his best to sound assertive.

Yuto was more than willing to oblige him. With an obedient nod, he tilted his head back and took the tip of Shun's cock into his mouth. Shun's breath caught in his throat as he found himself enveloped by a searing heat, the warmth of Yuto's mouth racking his body with instant pleasure. He threw his head back as Yuto waggled his tongue, his boyfriend clearly enjoying the taste of his now dripping cock. Shun tried pushing on his head to take him deeper, but he wouldn't move.

Instead, Yuto remained focused solely on the tip. He swirled his tongue around it eagerly, humming as he did so. The movement and added vibration caused a mind-blowing sensation in Shun's lower half, weakening his knees and radiating raw pleasure throughout his body.

Knowing the state he must be in, Yuto eventually relented and slowly began to make his way up Shun's length, taking it in inch by inch. His wet lips dragging softly over the sensitive skin, he reached the base of his cock with a slight moan, greedily taking all of it into his mouth. Shun cried out, audibly this time, as Yuto slid his mouth back along his shaft. His cock now slicked up and ready, Yuto started to suck on it at a steady pace, his mouth moving swiftly from tip to base, and back again, in one smooth, continuous movement.

Shun's white-knuckle grip on Yuto's hair tightened. He tugged on it, pulling him up and down his cock, waves of satisfaction rolling steadily over him. They worked in unison, both moving to the same passionate rhythm, with neither wanting to disrupt the movements of the other.

After a few minutes, Shun found himself wanting more. The sensation he felt from the wet heat of Yuto's mouth was amazing, but he longed for an even more intense feeling of intimacy. He wanted to show him how much he really did care, and how much he truly loved him… and there was only one way he knew how.

Holding Yuto's head in place, Shun pulled his cock from his hot slippery mouth, a thick trail of saliva following it. He bent down and forcefully grabbed hold of Yuto's shoulders, hauling him to his feet. Slamming his lips into his, Shun pushed him in the direction of the bed, the force of his kiss almost knocking Yuto off balance.

Shun patted at his jeans. "Take these off," he commanded, their lips separating as they reached the foot of the bed. Yuto nodded fervently before sitting down and undressing his bottom half. Shun meanwhile tossed away the only item of clothing he was still wearing, his shirt. Kicking off his underwear, Yuto lay back and sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Shun to join him.

Shun didn't keep him waiting. How could he? To him, in this moment, Yuto was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

A perfect mix of innocence and impropriety, he found Yuto's skin to be especially appealing. His usually creamy white skin was for the most part pure and unblemished, but his neck and face were painted the colour of his passion. A salacious mix of pink and red, it gave him an almost desperate look, as if he was begging for Shun to take his body and mark him all over.

Shun slowly climbed atop of Yuto. As he did so, he inhaled sharply, his cock lightly brushing over his boyfriend's as their two bodies aligned. Manoeuvring himself so that he was hovering just over Yuto, he locked lips with him and reached an arm downwards, roughly taking hold of the both of them. Keeping his hand loose, he thrust his still slick cock into Yuto's, sliding it effortlessly over his boyfriend's in attempt to create some friction.

"Sh-Shun… that fe-feels… so good." Yuto's words were breathy and disjointed, his voice thick with raw indulgence.

Shun on the other hand was still desperate for fulfilment. Gripping them tighter, he stopped thrusting and instead began pumping their cocks frantically, his movements hard and fast.

Yuto's breathing sharpened, the sudden change of pace taking him by surprise. "Shun!" he cried, slinging his arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. Shun could feel the trembling in his arms as he stroked them both wildly, his palm sliding smoothly over the length of their cocks.

A tension was building up inside of him, urging him to quicken the pace even more, his body screaming for satisfaction.

Yuto cried out from beneath him. "Oh fuck… Shun!" His body tensed, his muscles tightening. "I think I'm gonna-"

Shun immediately released his grip and pulled his hand away, denying Yuto his completion.

He didn't want it to end just yet, at least, not like this.

Yuto panted heavily, his face flushed and his mouth twisted into a frown of pure frustration.

Shun took a deep breath of his own. Shifting his body, he reached across the bed towards the dresser. Pulling open the first drawer, he took a small bottle of lube out from inside and slammed it shut. He popped off the cap and squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers, rubbing it between them.

Yuto must have realised what was going on because he now wore a much more expectant expression. His pupils blown, he was fervently biting his lip in anticipation of what was to come.

Sliding down Yuto's quivering body, Shun took up a kneeling position between his legs. He reached out a hand and trailed his long fingers lightly over Yuto's chest and abs, before brushing over his still twitching cock.

Yuto gasped as those same wandering fingers found their way to the sensitive area around his entrance. He couldn't help but shudder at the sensation, the tips of Shun's fingers cold and slippery thanks to the lube.

Easing open Yuto's legs, Shun ran his fingers over the skin there, the cool liquid now dripping freely down the inside of his thighs. He began to circle his hole, his index finger stroking impatiently at its edges. Unable to wait much longer, Shun pushed his finger inside, earning a slight hiss from his boyfriend. He soon settled down however, his body relaxing as Shun smoothly moved his finger in and out, his entrance warming to his touch.

By the time he had added a second finger, Yuto was wet enough to give Shun few problems. Pushing both digits inside of him, he spread them as wide he could before pulling them back together, creating a scissor movement. Yuto grasped at the bedsheets and whimpered, his entrance opening up in response. Adding a third finger, Shun stretched him even further, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ssshhh," Shun soothed, pulling his fingers free and caressing the inside of his thigh. Grabbing the bottle of lube once again, he squirted it onto his hand. He then quickly stroked at his own cock, lathering it in the cool thick liquid until he was dripping onto the bedsheets below. Taking hold of the back of Yuto's thighs, Shun lifted his legs into the air and pulled, yanking him forwards until his ankles were resting lazily on his shoulders. Yuto mewled as Shun brought the tip of his cock up to his wet, puckered hole.

"Now I'm going to show you just how much I love you, Yuto," he whispered. With those final words, Shun thrust his cock inside of him. He threw his head back and moaned as he was swallowed up by the heat, a surge of pleasure shooting through his body.

Yuto cried out at the sudden intrusion, his head a hazy mix of pleasure and pain. With him being as wet and pliant as he was, Shun had already made it halfway inside of him.

His pulse racing and a heat now bubbling in his stomach, Shun pushed deeper inside. Yuto could only clutch and claw at the sheets, every inch causing him to moan louder and louder.

"Fuck…" Shun breathed, his length almost completely filling Yuto's insides. "…you're so tight."

"Shun…" Yuto rocked his lower half forwards desperately, burying Shun all the way up to the hilt.

Shun's breath hitched and his mind went blank, the warmth of Yuto's ass wrapped tightly around his cock causing him to bliss out momentarily. He was so caught up in the feeling he hadn't realised he had started to buck his hips. His body working completely on instinct, he thrust steadily into him, his cock sliding in and out with little resistance.

Yuto threw his arms around his neck and gripped hard. He was drowning in the sensation, each thrust seemingly more pleasurable than the last. Shun's entire length filling him was satisfying on its own, but with each roll of his hips, the intense fire in his belly only seemed to grow stronger. "Harder," he grunted desperately, pushing his hips up to meet him.

Shun leaned into him as far as he could and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, Yuto's legs dropping off his shoulders and locking into place just below the tops of his arms. He began to roll his hips much faster, his movement and breathing becoming even more wild and erratic.

At this speed Shun could barely think straight. The pull of Yuto's tight hole on his cock and the friction it was creating was almost too much for him to bear. The feeling was electric, each thrust jolting his body with pleasure and upping the tension in his lower half. "I'm getting close…" Shun's whisper could barely be heard above Yuto's incessant moaning, but his boyfriend seemed to understand.

Yuto pulled a shaky hand away from Shun's neck and pawned at his neglected cock, seeking his own relief.

Not stopping with his movements, Shun leaned back and batted his hand away. "L-Let me," he breathed, taking his length into his hand. He started to stroke in time with his thrusts, deep and slow at first, but much faster once he had found the right rhythm again.

Yuto was already on the brink. Shun's hard thrusts combined with the jerking of his cock had him moaning his name, begging for his release. Rocking his hips, he moved in sync with his boyfriend, trying to hit the right spot. The added movement had Shun thrusting deeper and deeper, his strokes becoming faster and faster. Yuto could feel the heat in his stomach ready to erupt, the tension in his body screaming to be released. "Shun!" he cried out, his boyfriend finally finding the right spot, his cock striking the bundle of nerves that lay deep inside him.

With a heavy moan, he finally let go.

His back arched as lightening streaked through his body, his bottom half spasming uncontrollably at the waves of pleasure that were sent rippling up his abdomen. His whole body twitched with pleasure, his hot release spilling from his cock and coating his already sweat soaked skin.

Shun continued to fuck him, his own climax not far away. He couldn't hold on for much longer though. The sight of Yuto's soaking body, the intoxicating smell of sex in the air, the shameless pounding of skin on skin…

Shun threw his head back and moaned as Yuto clenched his spasming muscles, sending him hurtling over the edge. His vision blurred as the knot in his stomach started to unravel, utter euphoria beginning to sweep through his body. It crashed over him in waves, the intense sensation pulsing outwards from his cock all the way to his now tingling fingertips.

He revelled in the high it gave him, the feeling only starting to dissipate once he was fully spent. Coming down from his peak, he tentatively pulled out of Yuto and promptly collapsed on top of him.

"We'll clean up later," Yuto panted, not caring for the mixture of fluids that covered his thighs and chest.

Shun could only nod in response, his face buried in Yuto's neck and shoulder. There was no arguing from him. He was quite content to just lay there, totally blissed out, and let the afterglow of his orgasm wash over him. However, there was something he had to do first.

Pulling away from Yuto's neck, Shun gently took hold of his cheek and tilted his head towards him. "Yuto…" he whispered, locking eyes with him.

Yuto blinked back at him, his red face a hearty mixture of bliss and exhaustion. "Yeah Shun?"

"…I love you."


End file.
